Wistful Thinking And Broken Hearts
by grendels
Summary: /Slightly AU/ It's a memory, back from before. /Isabelle x Alec/


**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments  
**Pairing**: Alec Lightwood /Isabelle Lightwood  
**Theme set**: Alpha  
**Rating**: M  
**Warning[s]:** Sibling!cest, language, vague descriptions of sex  
**Notes**: Well, I jump all over the timeline with this and I even have some AU going in on there. I had this whole fic planned out where Alec and Izzy were recruited to be soldiers in this big war that erupted between Valentine and the Clave and after the war, they were separated but then found each other again. I tried to type it out but all I got was this...mess, so I applied a bit of it to my 1sen challenge. Feedback is love.

**Comfort**

It's a memory, back from before Valentine, back from before Clary and it's the two of them, curled up together on the couch, watching the orange embers in the fireplace burn and slowly diminish.

**Kiss**

Jace's plan is to trap Isabelle under the mistletoe, so that she has no choice but to kiss him but just as he's leaning in for the kill, Alec's hand shoots out and grabs a fistful of Jace's hair and he won't let go until the blonde backs away.

**Soft**

She's drunk out of her mind when she stumbles through the doors of the elevator at one in the morning and all Alec can do is take her in his arms and carry her to her room, sitting on the bed next to her until she can fall asleep.

**Pain**

She knows that he didn't choose to be that way and she knows that it hurts and all she ever wants to do for him is take the pain away.

**Potatoes**

She asks him to save her and he stabs at his potatoes, his mouth a thin line as he tells her that, goddamit, he's trying as hard as he can.

**Rain**

She stands outside in the rain, letting it beat against, letting it make her whole again and when he runs out and asks her what she's doing, she simply turns to him with a dreamy sort of smile on her face and shrugs, "I don't know."

**Chocolate**

"You bought me chocolates?" he asks in giddy disbelief as she places the cardboard heart in his hands.

**Happiness**

They sit together on the couch like they used to, legs drawn up to their chests as they watch the fire and Isabelle realizes that no other boy could ever make her as happy as her brother does.

**Telephone**

Only Clary notices the way Isabelle spits out Magnus's name when she announces that the warlock is on the phone and he would like to speak to Alec.

**Ears**

She pouts for a whole day when Meliorn doesn't notice the new earrings she got and Alec rolls his eyes because he's never really liked that stupid fairy anyhow and this only makes things worse.

**Name**

By the time she's sixteen, he's the only one who's still able to call her "Izzy' without getting physically injured.

**Sensual**

Clary gets the idea that she just walked in on a very private moment between the Lightwood siblings and does her best to walk out silently, noticing that the way Isabelle was looking at Alec was far from familial.

**Death**

She makes it up to the eulogy before bolting out of the church, tears streaming down her face.

**Sex**

And out of nowhere it's skin on skin on nails on lips on teeth on neck on tongue on _her_ and she can't pause, not even for a second because if she stops, then she loses all her momentum and she'd have to look down and challenge herself to the reality of who's underneath her.

**Touch**

Meliorn reaches out to touch her ponytail and she flinches and looks to him with sad, sad eyes and he takes that as his cue to walk away and never come back.

**Weakness**

Every time she walks into the room, he has to remind himself to shield his heart and close his eyes because his sister is his kryptonite, whether he likes it or not.

**Tears**

She sees the way he looks at Magnus and it takes every bone in her body to keep herself from crying over it.

**Speed**

And he's got to keep going, got to keep running because maybe if he runs fast enough, he'll leave his fears behind, panting on the corner while he races ahead, finally, blessedly free.

**Wind**

Jace can't expect to keep the two of them by his side forever because the Lightwood siblings have a way of escaping whichever way the wind blows.

**Freedom**

The only thing she's ever wanted for herself was true and genuine freedom.

**Life**

When he asks why, she answers with "Because we're young and alive, you idiot!" and presses her lips to his, just like that.

**Jealousy**

Magnus picks up an apprentice in April, a silly little Lesser Witch named Bridgette who's affinity for glitter is almost as high as her master's and, by the Angel, does Alec _hate her_.

**Hands**

Her fingernails look like coins, winkling under the light as she dances and, even though he knows it's wrong, he can't help but stare.

**Taste**

"Please!" She begs, holding out the ladle, various unidentifiable lumps floating in the broth, and he thinks he might throw up if he tastes it, but does it anyway because that's the sort of thing you do when you love someone.

**Devotion**

"May I have this dance?"

**Forever**

Sometimes she wishes she could live forever, like Simon, but then she steps back and really looks at what that would be like and decides that she better off exactly where she is.

**Blood**

Blood, oh god, tons of it, in his hair and in his face and on his chest and she practically throws herself onto him, wanting to shield him, protect him, because if that bastard Abbadon wants her brother then, goddamnit, he's going to have to go through her first.

**Sickness**

They fake sick on a visit to Idris to get out of going to a stupid ball and Maryse pretends to be concerned but they both know that she's little relieved that she won't have to be fighting off rumors of a gay son and a slut daughter all night long and it makes them happy to know that they've made their mother's life a little easier.

**Melody**

After Clary's funeral, Jace stays up in his room all night, drunkenly singing Maryse's French lullaby and Alec and Isabelle lie awaken in her room, wondering if there's any part of him still salvageable.

**Star**

She tells him she wants the whole world for her birthday and when he places the box in her hand, he apologizes and tells her she's going to have to make do with just a crystal star.

**Home**

He steps through the doors of the elevator and glances around, wondering what the hell he was thinking when he decided to come back but then she comes up out of nowhere and wraps her arms around his neck and, all of a sudden, he remembers.

**Confusion**

Isabelle is trying to keep her thoughts in order but then he circles his fingers over that spot one more time and she's _there_, oh god, spinning over the edge so hard that she can't even form a coherent thought.

**Fear**

"Alec, the power is out!"

**Lightening/Thunder**

"It's from the storm, stop being such a baby."

**Bonds**

"Well, can I sleep in your bed anyway?"

**Market**

While she cocks her head and stares at the produce section of the grocery store, contemplating whether Brussels sprouts and peanut butter would taste good together, he slips a frozen pizza into the cart and prays she won't notice.

**Technology**

She had to admit, the T.V. that Alec has in his room is a magnificent thing, even if it was given to him by that bothersome Warlock.

**Gift**

"…_just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you._.." She doesn't really like that music of that weird old British band he likes, but she lets him play it on her stereo anyway because it's nice to see his face light up once in a while.

**Smile**

They look to each other and smile.

**Innocence**

"So, that fact that we have sex together pretty much guarantees that we're going to hell?" she asks, her head resting against the wall as she waits for his answer: 'Pretty much, yeah."

**Completion**

"Oh, mom and dad will be thrilled."

**Clouds**

As of late, he never seems to notice when she tries to talk to her and she wonders what goes on up in that head of his, where he always seems to be able to walk amongst the clouds.

**Sky**

The sky is a deep, brooding gray and he hopes that isn't an omen for how the rest of his day is going to go.

**Heaven**

His eyes roll back when her mouth closes around him and he thinks that if it turns out that there isn't really a Heaven, than orgasms are the next best thing.

**Hell**

The war rages around them, bullets flying, swords clashing and they're both down for the count, blood spurting out her side at an alarmingly fast rate and a bullet lodged in his leg and all they can do is hold each other and watch as the seventh circle of Hell unfolds before their eyes.

**Sun**

It's seems like ages since he last saw the sun and his eyes burn as he lifts up his head but, nonetheless, it's a great feeling.

**Moon**

Magnus's party must have been at least five years ago and all the people who attended were probably dead, including her, but he still looks to the moon every night and says a prayer for her.

**Waves**

The water crashed against the shore and he watches, his eyes cold and hollow because he's having trouble recalling the last time he truly laughed.

**Hair**

He suspects he sees the flash of ink-black in the dimming twilight but he refuses to let himself believe that she's alive because he watched her die, watched them all die and wistful thinking leads to nothing but broken hearts.

**Supernova**

And, suddenly, she against him, on his lips, on his skin, her hair in his face and it takes a moment for it to register that it's _her_, its Isabelle, but when it does, he simply closes his eyes and watches the stars explode behind his lids.


End file.
